The Villains From HFIL
by ERUTUFEHTMAI
Summary: This story is about several DBZ Villains in HFIL who try to escape, but instead wind up in the MarvelDC Universe! Sound interesting? I've wanted to write this for a long time, so enjoy! Chapter 15 is up!
1. The Easy Way Out

Hey, Everyone! This is my first Fanfic here on this site, so I decided to start off with something I've been wanting to write for a LONG time! But first, the usual disclaimer (ahem):

I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, I don't own Marvel and/or DC, I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm not making any money off of this story, etc. etc. etc.

OK, that's out of the way, so let the story commence!

**Marvel/DC VS. The Villains from HFIL**

**Chapter 1: The Easy Way Out**

"Damn it!" Frieza yelled, punching his fist against the side of one of the many rock mountains in HFIL. "There MUST be a way out of here! And when I find it, that Sayain will wish he'd never challenged the might of FRIEZA!" Frieza snarled in anger.

"Now, now, Frieza, what have I told you about letting your temper get the best of you?" King Cold said, patting his son on the head as one would pat a dog. "After all, this place isn't SO bad..." King Cold looked at their surroundings. The endless void above their heads reflected the landscape appropriately; jagged, black mountains stretched out as far as the eye could see, with boiling lakes of lava nestled in the small basins in between the mountains. This HAD to be Hell.

"Your son has a point, old man..." Raditz said, surprising both father and son as he stepped out from the shadows. Nappa soon followed behind, staring at Frieza with what could only be hatred.

Frieza smirked. "And I suppose you monkeys have put those primitive brains together to come up with something resembling an actual plan, yes?" Nappa yelled and charged Frieza at the insult, but with a motion of Frieza's hand Nappa was slammed into the side of the nearest mountain, which subsequently crumbled.

"No," Raditz said, his arms folded across his chest as he stared in anger at Frieza. "But we have a mutual friend who DOES." Raditz smirked and gestured with his head for Frieza and King Cold to look above him. Hovering in the air was Cell.

"If you pathetic cretins are done playing with each other," Cell said with a smile on his face. "Perhaps you'd like to come with me for your ONE and ONLY chance to get out of this Hell hole?"

Upon hearing this, Frieza and King Cold followed the two Sayains as Cell led them to a small area of HFIL, where they saw Dr. Gero and Babidi yelling at one another as they tinkered with a very odd machine.

"You're going to mess things up with your magical mumbo-jumbo! There's no way we can open the portal big enough without my Molecular Stabilizers!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you've actually had SUCCESS with those in the past, right? My father's creation, Buu, has ALREADY shown that he can open up wormholes with the right amount of magic! But I've yet to see ANY of YOUR little toys do anything NEAR what a great wizard is capable of!" Babidi shot back.

"Would you two shut up!?!?" Cell yelled as the band of Villains landed at the site. "You two told me this would be ready today! Is it?!?!" Cell yelled.

"Technically it is, but this fool wants me to-"

"THEN TURN IT ON!!!" Cell yelled. Dr. Gero and Babidi quickly complied.

Dr. Gero pushed some buttons as Babidi recited a chant repeatedly, and soon the machine emitted... well... some gooey black stuff into the air. Soon enough, the black goo materialized into what could only be described as a swirling void, steadily decreasing in size.

"Now, you fools! If you ever want to get out of this Hell hole and get your revenge on Goku, you'll jump into that now!" Dr. Gero said as he and Babidi jumped into the hole.

"At long last, I get to get my revenge on that Sayain! Come, father!" Frieza said as he and King Cold jumped in.

"It's time I say hello to a certain young man and his girlfriend..." Cell thought as he jumped in the portal. (Author's Note: I forgot to mention; this story takes place right after the Buu Saga, so Gohan is still a Teenager, and Goten and Trunks are still little kids).

"I can't wait to get my hands on Kakkorat!" Nappa smiled as he cracked his knuckles, then jumped into the portal. Raditz soon followed.

Unfortunately, Nappa spoke too loudly, and a certain Sayain about a mile away heard him.

"Kakkorat..." Brolli said softly, and then transformed and flew extremely fast to get into the portal just before it closed.

However, neither Dr. Gero nor Babidi were able to tell Cell that although the machine WOULD work, they weren't sure just WHERE it would take them. And indeed, as soon as the portal closed, the machine started malfunctioning.

"ERROR. ERROR. UNABLE TO OPEN DESIRED DESTINATION. SEARCHING FOR CLOSEST COMPATIBLE UNIVERSE... UNIVERSE FOUND. REDIRECTING UNITS..." And with it's last task completed, began to rumble, then heat up, and finally explode into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, up in the World of the Grand Kai, the Grand Kai himself was the sole being who saw this event take place.

"Man, I'd better tell Goku and his little super friends about this." Grand Kai thought to himself. Then he checked his watch.

"...Just as soon as this awesome Murder Death Head Bang Concert's over, you dig?" He said, grabbing his boom box and getting into his car, "getting funky" with the music. "Uh, oh yeah, gonna go to a concert, yeah. Unh, yeah, and gonna have a damn good time..."

So, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review it if you did! Anyway, I guess I'll do what DBZ does and leave a little "teaser" as to the next chapter, so enjoy!

In Chapter 2: What's this? Cell has landed right in the middle of Metropolis! That can't be good for that city... and just who are these clowns that call themselves the JLU? Meanwhile, King Cold and Frieza land right in front of a huge school... only the school is strictly for people called "Mutants"? And Nappa and Raditz land right in the middle of a bank that's being robbed... err, saved by a guy that shoots string out of his wrists? And what's that guy's problem over there... he's getting angry... and turning green... And where's Brolli? HE ARRIVED ON OA?!? And Dr. Gero and Babidi land at Lex Corp. Labs... talk about kids in a candy store...


	2. The Most Powerful Threat We've Ever Face...

Hi again everybody! Well, the First Chapter was a good introduction, so I'll go on with Chapter 2!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 2: "The Most Powerful Threat We've Ever Faced"

"I can't believe it." John Stewart said as he watched the huge monitor on the Main Hall of the JLU Satellite. The monitor showed the White House as the new President was giving his Inaugural Address. Most of the League was still on-duty, leaving only Green Lantern, the Flash, Supergirl, and Green Arrow to witness the event.

"Hey, I didn't vote for him." The Flash said as he ate several cheeseburgers on the nearby viewing couch. Green Lantern turned quickly to him.

"That's not the point, and you know it! The fact is he's now our PRESIDENT! Who knows what he's going to do with this new power?! And would it kill you to eat in the Dining Hall like everyone else?!" Green Lantern glared at the Flash. Flash shot a look back, one that made Green Lantern cool down. "I'm sorry, I know you have that... metabolism of yours..." Green Lantern turned away from Flash and returned to watching the Address.

"Hey, maybe he won't turn out so bad? Maybe he really has changed for the better?" Supergirl suggested. Everyone else stared at her. Supergirl blushed. "Yeah, I know. I'll shut up now."

"Well, it wasn't like the last President was doing such a great job." Green Arrow pointed out. Green Lantern turned on him.

"ANYONE is better than HIM!" He shouted, pointing to the smiling image of Lex Luthor on the screen.

"Really? What has he done that's any worse than what ALL of our Presidents have done during their terms? If it wasn't him, it would just be another self-serving hypocrite with a flashy smile!" Green Arrow and Green Lantern's faces were now inches apart from one another.

"John, there's an urgent transmission from Superman coming in now!" Martian Manhunter said, interrupting the two. Superman then replaced him on the screen.

"We've got a problem! I need all available members of the League to come to Metropolis at once. We are dealing the most powerful threat we've ever faced."

- - - - -

The Vortex closed above them as Cell landed onto street below. Immediately several cars and trucks veered out of the way and subsequently crashed on the sidewalks of Metropolis. Cell got up and casually brushed himself off.

_Well, I've had more pleasant traveling experiences._ Cell thought, looking around. _Now, let's see if I can find that high-school brat._ Cell concentrated and searched the planet for Gohan's energy. His eyes than went wide with shock. _He's not here! No one's here! This is an entirely different Universe! How can this be?_ His expression then changed to one of pure anger. _Those idiots! I should never had trusted them! Now how am I going to get out of this wretched Universe?!_ He entertained the thought of blowing the planet up, but then reconsidered. _No, that won't do any good. After all, there might be someone actually COMPETENT in THIS universe that can get me back to mine!_ Cell then thought deeper. He then chuckled. _And what better way to get these humans to work for me than by destroying several of their cities? After all, while I'm here I might as well amuse myself with this Universe before going back to my own. And it seems that I'll easily be able to destroy this Universe without much of a-_ He stopped dead. He felt an energy in the distance, as if it had just appeared out of no where. What's more, it was on this planet... how come he hadn't felt it before...? _That energy! It's by far the most powerful in this Universe!_ He chuckled. _And here I thought destroying everyone in this Universe would be a bore._

He was about to fly toward the energy when he felt another, much less powerful energy approaching him at a modest speed by his standards. He turned around and saw Superman standing behind him, his arms folded across his chest as they both stood staring at each other.

"Hi there." Superman said as unthreateningly as possible (he still wasn't sure if Cell was a friend or a foe). "I haven't seen you around. Just where are you from?" Cell's stare became a chuckle.

"Well, you're quite a ridiculous fighter. And if you must know, I'm not from this Universe, though I will destroy it." Cell was pleased as the shock spread across Superman's face.

"Why would you destroy this Universe?" Superman asked cautiously. He wanted to get some more information before he fought this alien, particularly what his motives were.

"Heh heh..." Cell chuckled again. "You know, the last person that challenged me asked me the same thing. To be honest, I can't tell you why. You see, I'm an Android created by a man named Dr. Gero. If you must know why I do the things I do, ask him. He IS the one that programmed me for destruction, after all." Cell snickered as he felt the anger in Superman rise. "I sense you want to attack me. Go ahead, if you wish. But it's only fair to warn you that I have the most powerful fighter's in the Universe programmed into each of my cells. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Now it was Superman's turn to smile. "Oh really?" Superman said, and then charged Cell head on, his fist headed straight for his head. About a centimeter away from Cell's head, Cell moved so fast that he was behind Superman in that same instant Superman would have hit him.

"You'll have to be-" Cell began, but stopped as he easily dodged another swing from Superman. In the blink of an eye, Cell kneed Superman in the stomach and then elbowed him on the side of the face, sending him flying out of the city careening over the Atlantic, where he steadied himself to a stop.

_My God,_ Superman thought. _Not even Darkseid hits that hard! I'm going to need to call in the rest of the League; this guy MUST be taken down._

Superman took out his communicator and was greeted by Martian Manhunter, as always. "J'onn, this is an emergency! Transfer me to the Main Hall of the JLU Headquarters!" Martian Manhunter, sensing Superman's urgency, followed his orders without question. The tiny monitor of his communicator now showed the Main Hall of the JLU (as well as Green Lantern and Green Arrow arguing).

"We've got a problem!" Superman yelled, which surprised the two (if Superman's yelling, there's BIG trouble going on). "I need all available members of the League to come to Metropolis at once. We are dealing with the most powerful threat we've ever faced."

So, that was Chapter 2! If you're wondering what happened to the other DBZ Villains, don't worry, they'll all have their own Chapters all to themselves! (I know, I know, you want to know NOW, but this way, the Chapter's are more efficient AND I can update a lot more often!) So, here's the "teaser" for the next Chapter!

In Chapter 3: Frieza and King Cold have landed at the Mutant Academy! This can't be good for our X-Men! But don't worry, Professor X can handle it! What?! What do you mean he can't?! Are you nuts?! You want to ask Magneto for help?! It looks like it'll be up to the X-Men in the next Chapter! See you then!


	3. XMen Divided

Hi again everybody! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, so please remember to say something constructive after you've read my story! Any Feedback is appreciated! And now, on with Chapter 3!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 3: X-Men Divided

**_Jean, Scott, breakfast is ready if you wish to join us._** Xavier told the husband and wife telepathically as the other mutants sat down in the Dining Hall of the Mutant Academy to eat.

**_Alright, Professor, we'll be right there._** Jean "called" back as she yawned and patted her husband on the shoulder. "Rise and shine, dear." She said softly as Scott began to stir. In an instant, he shot bolt upright and looked around bewildered as if they were in the middle of a battle. Jean quickly got up right behind him.

"Scott, Scott calm down!" Jean said, leaning against him and caressing his shoulders. She knew what was wrong. He'd been having the nightmare ever since the incident. "It's OK. He's gone now."

Scott's body tensed as he felt his wife comfort him. "It just always seems so real..." He said, reaching back to touch Jean's hand on his shoulder. "Like he hasn't left me entirely yet."

"Don't worry, he has. He has." Jean whispered, continuing to massage him until he felt his body relax. "Let's get dressed and get some breakfast, OK?"

"Sure." Scott said, stretching out and getting off the bed. He still couldn't tell his wife, though, that something else was bothering him... Something he didn't wish to upset Jean about. Sighing, he knew he would have to confide in someone else about these things. But who? He didn't even feel comfortable talking about this to Xavier...

"Ooh, pancakes! Thanks Professor!" Nightcrawler said as he teleported into the Dining Hall.

"Thank Anna. She's the one who made them." Xavier said. Shadowcat phased through the wall and took a seat at the Dining Table.

"That's only because you used MY recipe." Katherine said, smiling as Rouge turned on her.

"That's right, ya' GAVE me ya' recipe to use, but ah' tried it and it came out HORRIBLE, so ah' threw them out and used MA' recipe!" Anna said, turning back to the oven as the fried potatoes cooled down.

Shadowcat smiled at Rouge's outburst. "Anyone ever tell you that you look WONDERFUL in a kitchen apron?"

"That's it!" Rouge said, wheeling around on Katherine.

"What's with all the fighting?" Emma asked, coming into to see Rouge chasing Shadowcat around the Dining Hall and Xavier shaking his head in disappointment. She almost burst out laughing, but instead decided to end the spectacle by giving both Rouge and Shadowcat the illusion that they apologized to each other. The girls instantly smiled and sat down at the Dining Table, though Xavier wasn't entirely pleased with Emma's behavior. He was about to say something when Auroro walked in, with Logan behind her.

"Good morning, Professor." Storm said as she took her seat along with everyone else.

"Kitty didn't cook today, did she?" Wolverine asked as he sat down. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, ah' did." Rouge said. "So it'll be edible." Kitty turned her tongue to Rouge.

"I sure hope breakfast didn't start without me." Gambit said, appearing in the doorway.

"Gambit! Well, this is a... pleasant surprise. I thought you like to eat your meals in your boathouse?" Xavier asked, instinctually turning his gaze from Gambit to Rouge, who had suddenly become more uneasy.

"Well, I decided I wanted a nice, hot meal today." Gambit said, taking his seat next to Rouge. Rouge shifted uneasily in her chair.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to have you." Xavier said, shifting his gaze to Wolverine, who was suddenly staring very intently on Gambit. If one were to look close enough, one would swear that there was a certain green glow circling around Remy...

"I hope I'm not late." Beast said, taking his seat at the table.

"Not at all, Hank. We're just about to start, as soon as everyone's..."A huge explosion outside cut him short. Almost immediately after, Archangel came crashing through the wall, stumbling onto the floor, his wings shielding a person in his arms. Wolverine and Gambit immediately drew their weapons (claws for Wolverine, staff for Gambit). Xavier quickly probed Archangel's mind for answers as Jean and Scott finally rushed into the Dining Hall and Psylocke rolled out of Archangel's grasp. Storm and Beast ran up to Psylocke, and Kurt quickly teleported next to her. Jean, Scott, and Emma rushed to Archangel, who was still lying on the floor.

"There are two monsters out there you should take care of." Archangel said before passing out.

- - - - -

"Well, I've had better traveling experiences." King Cold said as the portal closed above Frieza and himself.

"Remind me to kill those two morons when we see them again." Frieza said, shaking with rage. Frieza looked around his new surroundings. Apparently, they were at some sort of school. It became apparent that this wasn't any NORMAL school when he witnessed several students playing on (what we would know as) a basketball court. One of them was racing around with speeds equal to that of the Namekians he killed on Namek, and another was shooting concussive blasts from her palm to deflect the ball.

"I say, what ARE those things doing?" King Cold asked, obviously more confused than Frieza.

"Those are humans, father." Frieza said with a degree of uncertainty. "Although I wasn't aware humans had such abilities. But no matter. We're on a mission, after all."

"Of course, son. Now, let's-" King Cold was interrupted as Psylocke descended from the sky, a puzzled expression on her face as Archangel landed beside her. King Cold and Frieza looked at the two of them, noticeably more confused than ever.

"Are you two Mutants?" Psylocke asked, looking them over. "Because I haven't seen you around before. Are you enrolling into the Academy?" Frieza and King Cold exchanged glances.

"What's a Mutant?" King Cold asked. Psylocke and Archangel were so stunned they almost fell over.

"Pardon my asking, but where have you two been the recently?" Archangel said as politely as possible. "Everyone in the world knows about Mutants! We're humans that are born with evolved powers! Surely you've heard of us?"

_So, these ARE just humans._ Frieza thought. _This planet is a lot stranger than I thought. But these humans obviously know nothing about that Sayain or his friends._ Frieza smiled wickedly. _It HAS been awhile since I've tested my abilities. These humans should be good practice._

"If you want to, we can-" Psylocke began as she and Archangel moved towards the Academy, but was interrupted by Frieza.

"You say that you 'Mutants' have developed powers that are greater than average humans, correct?" Frieza said, still smiling. King Cold, knowing his son well, knew what Frieza was up to, and smiled as well.

"Well, yes, some more than others, but..." Psylocke was beginning to get very uneasy, as was Archangel.

"I wonder..." Frieza said, extending his finger towards the two Mutants. "Just HOW 'superior' to them you are?"

Frieza fired a VERY weak (by his standards) Death Beam from his finger, aiming for Archangel. Psylocke, however, had been anticipating an attack since Frieza extended his finger. She was already in the middle of jumping in front of Archangel when Frieza fired. With her Psychic Shield she was able to prevent the beam from killing the two of them. However, the beam Frieza fired still created a HUGE explosion and sent them flying back into the Mutant Academy Dining Hall, and Archangel instinctively covered his lover's body with his wings. The other Mutants were quite surprised at this, to say the least, and Archangel was struggling to stay conscious after being blown through a wall.

"There are two monsters out there you should take care of." He managed to say before passing out.

So, that was Chapter 3! Remember, please Review if you've read my story, I just LOVE Feedback! And now, the "teaser" to Chapter 4!

In Chapter 4: Well, it looks like Nappa and Raditz have landed right in the middle of a bank robbery! But don't worry, while those two Sayains wouldn't care about saving other people, you can bet your friendly, neighborhood web-slinger will! And while it looks like the Raditz and Nappa have it easy against just ONE Hero, another guy comes into the picture! Something the matter, man? You're getting angry... and growing muscles... and turning green... It looks like it'll be a two-on-two showdown in the next chapter of Marvel/DC VS The Villains from HFIL! See you soon!


	4. The Brute, The Spider, and The Sayains

Hi again! Still haven't gotten a lot of Feedback, so please, PLEASE post Reviews! As you can see, I'm updating this story VERY often, so PLEASE give me any kind of Feedback so I know what you think! And now, on with Chapter 4!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 4:The Brute, the Spider, and the Sayains

"PARKER!!!!" J. Jonah Jameson yelled from his office. Peter Parker looked up from his computer and sighed. He took one of the many long, long trips into Mr. Jameson's office.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?" Peter Parker asked. In the back of his mind, though, he already knew what the problem was.

"What is this tripe you're trying to push about that Spider-Man saving people from a burning building?" J. Jonah Jameson asked, shoving Peter's article into his face.

"Well, Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man certainly appeared to be saving those people..." Parker began, already knowing how this would end.

"That's just it, Parker!" Mr. Jameson yelled, slamming his hand on his desk. "It APPEARED! Hell, for all we know Spider-Man started the fire himself!" Mr. Jameson thought about that. "In fact, that's EXACTLY what happened! Parker, I want you to scrap this piece of trash and work on a new story: 'Spider-Man Starts Fire and Then Tricks the Public into Believing he's a Hero!'"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson, I'll get right on it." Peter said as nicely as he could and then left Mr. Jameson's office. _I can't believe that guy still..._

"Hey, a bank robbery!" Betty Brant said, watching TV at her desk.

_Why is she watching TV while she's working?_ Peter thought. "Hey, did you say a bank robbery?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah... why?" Betty asked. But Peter was already half-way out the door.

"Tell Mr. Jameson I'm on lunch break!" Peter called out to her as he left.

Once Peter was outside, he used his cell phone to speed-dialed his wife's cell number. _Come on, MJ..._ He thought as he waited. After five minutes, he hung up and quickly got into his costume. _Please, PLEASE tell me you didn't go to the bank today, MJ..._ Peter thought as he began to web-swing to the bank.

10 minutes later, Spider-Man arrived at the scene, where several police cars were already surrounding the place.

"Hey, it's Spider-" One of the police officers began, but was cut short as a big, green object exploded through the wall of the bank. The object collided into several of the police cars, knocking them into every conceivable direction and eventually skidding to a stop several yards away from the bank.

Spider-Man landed recognized the object as the Hulk, who wasn't very happy at the moment. Considering this, Spider-Man wisely chose to stay at a distance. Attaching himself to a nearby building, he shifted his gaze to the entrance of the bank, where he saw two very... odd people walk out with their arms folded across their chest.

By this time, the Hulk had recuperated, as Spider-Man heard him shout "HULK SMASH!!!"

- - - - -

"Come on, come on." Mary-Jane Parker said, checking her watch. "This line is taking FOREVER!" She said a little too loudly, as several other people in the bank heard her. Blushing, she stopped talking aloud.

_What's taking so long? _Mary-Jane thought, looking in front of the line. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face. _Hey, that's Bruce Banner! What's he doing here? Then again, I guess everyone needs to go to the bank every so often..._ Mary-Jane's gaze shifted to two new men coming in. Their outfits were a dead give-away, and by the time Mary-Jane had figured it out, one of them had already drawn his gun. He fired it into the roof of the bank, and everyone dropped to the ground, except Bruce Banner.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and his partner motioned for the security guard to drop his weapon. Mary-Jane, rather than stare at the robbers, shifted her eyes to Bruce Banner. He was already in the middle of his transformation, and this didn't go unnoticed by the robbers. "What the hell is your-" But the robber was interrupted by a black void that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Out of the void jumped Raditz and Nappa, who were shaking due to the unpleasantness of their trip. "When I get my hands on-" Raditz began, but then looked around. "Where the hell...?"

The robbers, Mary-Jane, and everyone on the floor in the bank now shifted their gaze to the two Sayains, who stared back at everyone else with the same stare. The robbers, perhaps by instinct, made a rather rash decision.

"LET'S KILL THESE MOTHER $#$'!" He shouted as he and his partner opened fire. Nappa easily caught the bullets, and Nappa, still not fully aware of what was happening, was hit by the bullets, which subsequently bounced of his body harmlessly.

Unfortunately for the robbers, their attention had been spent on the Sayains for so long that they forgot about Bruce Banner, who was now fully the Hulk. However, the Hulk felt that he should remind them of his presence.

"PUNY HUMANS!" He yelled as he punched on of the robbers in the face, knocking him against the wall of the bank, where he slumped over unconscious. "HULK CRUSH!" He yelled, grabbing the other robber and throwing him into the nearest desk (which Mary-Jane happened to be hiding under). The shock caused Mary-Jane to drop her cell phone (which she had been planning on using), which was then crushed as the robber fell on top of it, unconscious.

"WHO ELSE WISH TO CHALLENGE HULK? HULK SMASH ALL!" The Hulk declared in a booming voice. Raditz looked at this creature with disbelief, but Nappa had a HUGE smile on his face. Raditz looked at Nappa and sighed.

"All right, go ahead." He said. Nappa then powered up and charged the Hulk, slamming into him with his full force. This sent the Hulk flying into and through the wall of the bank, where he came to a stop on the pavement outside. Nappa and Raditz then casually walked out of the bank, where they saw all of the police cars lined up.

"Well, well. It looks like the local law enforcement is here to stop us, Nappa." Raditz laughed.

"I tell ya', this place is a lot weirder than it was when Vegeta and I were here!" Nappa laughed.

All of a sudden, they heard a thunderous voice yell. "HULK SMASH!!!" The Hulk yelled, and Nappa and Raditz smiled once again.

"Tell ya' what, Raditz. Before we destroy this city, how 'bout I have fun with that over-sized Saibaman?" Nappa asked.

"Be my guest, Nappa." Raditz said, gesturing to the Hulk.

So, that was Chapter 4! Remember, please, please, PLEASE post a Review! And now, the "teaser" for Chapter 5!

In Chapter 5: Everything looks fine on the planet OA, then suddenly Brolli appears! But don't worry, he's no match for the Corp.! Oh, wait, maybe he is! It looks like a job for Kyle Raynor, but he's gonna need some help... What's this? What are you doing here, John Stewart?! Oh, no Brolli, you can't be serious... you're going to destroy the planet?! On the next Chapter of Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL! See you then!


	5. A Sayain on OA

Hi again! Well, I've been getting a lot of Reviews, and a big thanks to all those who've been posting them! And now, the much-anticipated Chapter 5!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 5: A Sayain on OA

Kyle stumbled back as Kilowog hit him with a Mallet formed from his ring, causing him to fall onto the floor of the Training Room. Kilowog watched as Kyle recuperated.

"Keep your guard up, Kyle!" Kilowog said as he continued to "spar". Forming the Mallet again, Kilowog swung a second time at Kyle. Kyle was prepared this time, though, and formed a shield with his ring to protect him from Kilowog's attack. Deflecting the Mallet, Kyle fired a beam from his ring at Kilowog while he was off-balance. This sent Kilowog flying back against the wall of the Training Room, where he quickly recovered.

"Pretty good, kid." Kilowog smiled. "I may have to stop going easy on you." Kyle returned Kilowog's smile.

"That's enough." The Guardians said, entering the Training Room. As always, they're tone was commanding and professional. They turned their heads up to Kyle. "Kyle, we request your presence in the Main Hall."

"What about me?" Kilowog asked. Almost to respond, Ch'p entered the room behind the Guardians. Ch'p looked up and smiled, but Kilowog groaned.

"Practice makes perfect, Kilowog." The Guardians said as they left the Training Room, Kyle tailing them.

Kyle was silent as they proceeded to the Main Hall, and didn't speak until the Guardians were seated at their respective positions. "So, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, we have been contemplating the matter, and monitoring your progress with the Ring." The Guardians began, still staring intently on Kyle. "We have come to the conclusion that it may well be time for you to fulfill your... duties outside of OA." Kyle's expression changed from inquisitiveness to joy.

"You mean..." Kyle said, remaining as calm as he possibly could while he was in the presence of the Guardians. "I'll be a full-fledged Green Lantern?"

"You must understand, Kyle." The Guardians said solemnly. "Such a privilege is not to be taken lightly, and you will begin your duties with the most basic of cases in the galaxy, since we reserve the most dangerous situations to the-" The Guardians stopped short. Their seemed to be a mutual uneasiness between them, and they quickly and quietly filed out of the Main Hall and onto the Balcony of the Green Lantern Headquarters. Kyle followed them, and gasped as he saw the sight outside... hundreds of Green Lanterns were strewn about the landscape, and several dozen were battling one human-looking alien that was glowing with a greenish-yellow light. In the few seconds he watched, over half of the fighters engaging the alien fell.

The Guardians quickly left the balcony and hurried back inside the Green Lantern Headquarters. Kyle was about to follow them, but one of the Guardians stopped him.

"We must head to the Great Hall of the Lantern to aid the Corp." The Guardian said. "We sense that even this may not be enough. But you will not be able to help where we are going. Go, young Kyle, and fulfill your duties as a Green Lantern." The Guardian pointed to the alien, and Kyle nodded without a second thought. Turning to the alien, he only hesitated a moment before joining the hundreds of Green Lanterns that were arriving from countless planets across the cosmos to face this one threat.

- - - - -

Brolli looked around at his new surroundings as he shook off the experience of the portal fairly easily. The landscape was quite barren, save for the huge building he saw in the distance. He noticed that the building had a huge, green aura erupting from the top of it.

"Kakkorat... where are you?" He whispered, and flew towards the building. Since he was already a Super Sayain, he was able to traverse the landscape and make it to the outskirts of the building in mere moments. He stopped short as he encountered several aliens with matching green outfits in his path. One of them hovered forward.

"What business do you have on OA?" The creature demanded.

_I don't have time for this._ Brolli thought. _I... must... find... Kakkorat..._ Without a word, Brolli unleashed an energy beam that vaporized the Green Lantern in an instant. In that same instant, Brolli flew to the others and knocked all of the other Green Lanterns out with a punch to each one's head. The Green Lanterns fell to the ground of the planet.

"Don't ever get in my way." Brolli said as he fired an energy blast at the unconscious group. The blast exploded on top of the Green Lanterns, killing them all. By now, the other Green Lanterns that had duties guarding the Green Lantern Headquarters from attack had seen this, and by the time Brolli had destroyed the first group of Green Lanterns, over 4 dozen more were upon him, firing their rings at him to no effect.

Brolli smiled as the number of Green Lanterns upon him grew every second. "If you're in a hurry to die, I'll gladly comply." He said quietly as he unleashed an energy wave, sending all the Green Lanterns flying in every direction. Powering up his Super Sayain aura, began to go on the offensive. The next Green Lantern he encountered made a laser out of his ring and fired it at Brolli. However, Brolli easily dodged the laser blast and in the next instant the Green Lantern was engulfed in one of Brolli's energy blasts. The creature fell dead even as several more Green Lanterns descended upon Brolli. Brolli smiled and unleashed a blast from his hand that was so powerful it vaporized all Green Lanterns in its path, which were soon replaced as the entire GLC was now fighting Brolli.

By this point so many Green Lanterns were engaged with Brolli that he was almost lost in the sea of Green Lanterns that were swirling around him, firing countless blasts of green energy, and forming innumerable types of creations with their rings in hopes of defeating the Legendary Super Sayain. Brolli, feeling outnumbered, let out a great cry and unleashed a wave of destruction from his body that engulfed all of the members of the GLC, killing the great majority and knocking out almost all the rest. After that one attack, only Kilowog, Katma Tui, and Kyle Raynor were still able to continue fighting.

"Damn..." Kyle groaned, recovering from Brolli's attack much slower than the other two Green Lantern's. "What the hell IS this guy?" He looked up at Brolli, who was still grinning as he watched them prepare to attack him again.

Kilowog looked at all the other Green Lantern's lying on the ground. In a rage, he flew at Brolli head on, forming a sword with his ring. "For the Corp.!!!" He yelled swinging the sword at Brolli's head. Brolli easily ducked under the swing and punched Kilowog in the stomach so hard his fist went clear through his body.

"KILOWOG!" Katma Tui yelled as Kyle looked on in horror. Brolli then placed his hand on Kilowog's face while arm was still in Kilowog and blasted Kilowog out of existence. Chuckling to himself, he looked down at the remaining two Green Lanterns.

"So, which one of you wants to die next?" Brolli asked.

Well, that was Chapter 5! Now you see why this is rated PG-13! Anyway, remember to Review! And now, the "teaser" to Chapter 6!

In Chapter 6: We're going to take a look at what Dr. Gero and Babidi have been doing since arriving at Lex Corp. Labs! It seems like-

"Skip us!"

Huh? Hey, I'm the freaking Narrator! I've got the whole story planned out and-

"We're very busy right now! You'll see what we're planning later in the story, so go back to one of the other Villains already! Leave us alone!"

Alright, alright... OK, looks like we'll see what those two are up to later, but in the next Chapter, we'll come back to Cell and see what the JLU is planning to do to stop him! And what was that "power" Cell sensed when we last saw him? You can rest assured that some of your questions will be answered, and good fighting will be had in the next Chapter! See you then!


	6. When Heroes Fall

Alright! Now things are gonna start getting interesting! Remember, if you read this story post a review! And now, on with Chapter 6!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 6: When Heroes Fall...

_Hmm..._ Cell thought, bringing his attention to the area where he felt the energy source previously. _It's gone again... Perhaps this being has the ability to hide his power from me? _Cell frowned. _No, that's not possible! No one except the Androids can hide themselves from me! Oh well..._ Cell rose up in the air and looked down at Metropolis.

"I suppose I shall have to make my power known to these humans in order for them to take me seriously!" He said, extending his palm downward and preparing to destroy the city. He stopped suddenly as he felt MANY low powers (by his standards) approaching him. He up at the sky, since they seemed to be coming from space. "Well, this should prove amusing." Cell said, smiling as he felt the other human he had faced earlier rapidly approach him.

"John, do you know exactly what it is we're facing?" Wonder Woman asked as she met up with the other Justice Leaguers already on their way to Metropolis. She noticed Captain Atom, Supergirl, Orion, Red Tornado, the Batwing, Martian Manhunter, and Steel all flying beside Green Lantern. She also noticed that the Flash, Hawk, Dove, Plastic Man, B'Wana Beast, and Green Arrow flying with them thanks to Green Lantern's ring.

"No, but it's gotta be SOMETHING big." Green Lantern said, thinking back to the transmission. "In all the time I've known him I've never seen him so worried." His expression changed suddenly as he flew down to Superman, who was flying over the Atlantic at a lower altitude than the rest of them. "Superman, I'm afraid there's something going on over on OA..."

Superman looked at him, and then sighed. "I understand. Go ahead."

"Thanks. And good luck!" Green Lantern said, flying off the planet.

"You too!" Superman called after him.

"Just how fast are we going, anyway?" The Question asked as he looked over the back seat of the Batwing.

"Very fast." Batman said, keeping his eyes on Metropolis. The Question nodded and continued to observe the various gadgets within the Batwing's cargo bay. Whistling, he opened the several crates he could get his hands on, stuffing his jacket with Batarangs and Smoke Bombs. The last crate was especially heavy. When he opened it up, Booster Gold jumped out!

"Whoa!" Booster Gold said, panting heavily while the Question "stared" (or at least seemed to stare) at him. Batman didn't turn around, though.

"You wouldn't believe it! I was eating in the Dining Hall when all of a sudden everyone just starts leaving for Earth, and I asked the Green Lantern what was going on and he said it was some drill, but I knew better than that so I jumped in the Batwing and hid in your crate!" Booster Gold took another deep breath. "Please don't be mad, Batman!"

"I'm not." Batman said, still staring straight ahead. "I saw you jump in here before we left."

"You did?!" Booster Gold exclaimed. "Then why didn't you tell the Question here to let me out?"

"Must've slipped my mind." Batman said, as Booster Gold and Question stared at him. "There he is." Batman said as the Batwing touched down, followed by the rest of the JLU. Cell was still standing there, watching them with a slight smile across his face, his arms folded across his chest.

"Man, talk about ugly." Supergirl whispered to Green Arrow as they touched down.

"Superman needed to call in help to bring this guy down. I don't think you should be calling him names." Green Arrow whispered back.

The JLU were now staring at Cell, sizing him up, and Superman flew in over the Atlantic to join the group. Cell uncrossed his arms and smiled. The civilians, upon seeing this, wisely chose to flee the area immediately.

"Well, isn't this the most colorful band of fighters in the world?" Cell mused. Supergirl blushed somewhat, and Hawk was about to charge him when Dove put his hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Cell raised his arm and gestured for them to charge at him.

"I'm taking him." B'Wana Beast said as he jumped forward.

"B'Wana Beast, wait!" Superman called, but it was too late. In an instant, Cell raised his hand and fired and energy blast that instantly destroyed B'Wana Beast. This caused the rest of the group to charge in.

Orion began to fire his gun at him while Red Tornado summoned a tornado to engulf him. Cell walked through the tornado and Orion's bullets (which didn't seem to affect him at all) and punched Red Tornado in the chest so hard he split him in two and subsequently blew up. He then instantly turned and fired an energy beam at Orion, which engulfed and killed him. Hawk and Dove used this time to pounce on him, and Plastic Man wrapped himself around him to keep him from moving.

"Now, Green Arrow!" Dove called as Cell looked to see Green Arrow in the middle of firing an Explosive Arrow right at Cell's head.

"Bite me, freak!" Green Arrow said as he released the arrow, which exploded on Cell's head. But when the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see that Cell's head was perfectly fine, and the explosion had caused more damage to Plastic Man than it had to Cell.

"Sorry, you wouldn't taste good." Cell said as he exerted his energy in an explosive blast, vaporizing Hawk, Dove, and Plastic Man, and knocking Green Arrow back so far he hit the nearest building, knocking him unconscious.

Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter now descended upon Cell, hitting him with all their might. Cell stood his ground as they attacked, amused at the four Heroes futile attempt to destroy him.

"This is all very amusing," Cell laughed, as the four Heroes continued to wail on him. "But ultimately pointless." He said, and with that he elbowed Wonder Woman in the stomach, punched Supergirl in the gut, kneed Superman in the chin, and grabbed blasted Martian Manhunter in oblivion all within the blink of an eye.

_Hmm..._ Cell thought, rubbing the his chest. _I actually felt some of these mortals attacks. They're obviously stronger than I gave them credit for, but..._ Cell's thoughts were interrupted by a red blur, that was now circling around him, hitting him with rather impressive speed.

"You're fast, human." Cell said, reaching out his hand grabbing the Flash by the throat with a speed that rivaled his own. "But I'm faster." And with that, Cell kneed Flash in the stomach and then double-fisted his back so that he hit the ground HARD. The Flash was left unconscious and now had several shattered ribs and two broken legs.

Cell looked up from the fallen Heroes just in time to see Batman and the Question lob some Bat Grenades at him. They exploded harmlessly at his feet. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Cell asked. In an instant, Cell had run forward and grabbed both Batman and the Question by their necks, continued to run forward with them in his hands, and then slammed them into the wall of the nearest building, where they both slumped over, unconscious.

Cell looked up as he saw heard the engine of the Batwing ignite (Booster Gold finally figured out how to start it).

"Alright, you ugly cockroach, I'm gonna ram this thing straight up your-" In an instant, Cell leapt onto the Batwing and released an energy blast that vaporized both it and Booster Gold.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up." Cell said, hovering down to the ground and observing his chaos. "But I would just hate to leave a job half-finished." He said as he prepared to kill the remaining Heroes who were unconscious. All of a sudden, a portal opened up and a odd man and two woman stepped out of the portal, though the portal remained open as Cell looked at these new visitors.

"Who are you?" Cell asked, observing the small group of strangers. The man had on a helmet and a ridiculous gold and blue outfit. One of the woman seemed like a normal human woman, but the other had wings on her back, which suggested to Cell that she wasn't human at all.

"My name is Dr. Fate." The man said, as another being exited the portal. "And I believe it's time you live up to your fate, monster." Cell backed up in surprise as the other being exited the portal.

_That's the same energy I felt before!_ Cell thought as he saw the new being emerge and the portal close behind him. The being seemed to be made of gold, and Cell could tell he was by far more powerful than any of the humans he had just faced.

"Allow me to introduce you to Amazo." Dr. Fate gestured as the being's eyes rose... and met Cell's.

So, that was Chapter 6! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Remember to post a Review! And now, here's the "teaser" for Chapter 7!

In Chapter 7: We'll be joining King Cold and Frieza as they begin their battle against the X-Men! Let's just hope they fare better than the JLU did against Cell... what's this? Professor Xavier's power doesn't work against Frieza OR King Cold?! Looks like it'll be up to the team in the next Chapter of Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL! See you then!


	7. Mutants Fall, Mutants Appear

Hi again! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewing this story! I appreciate it! And now, let's continue with Chapter 7!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 7: Mutants Fall, Mutants Appear

Scott, Jean, Logan, Kurt, Emma, Hank, Anna, Katherine, Remy, Auroro, and Xavier all rushed out of the new hole in the Academy to find out who their new opponents were. When Logan saw Frieza and King Cold standing on the front lawn of the Academy, he charged in on impulse.

"Why you-" Wolverine began, swinging his claws down onto Frieza. However, while he was still in mid-leap, Frieza flew up to him and in an instant punched him in the face, knocking him back into the wall of the Academy, which created a second hole as he crashed through onto the floor of the Dining Hall.

**_Listen! Stay back for now._ **Xavier told everyone telepathically. **_I'll try and shut down their minds, but I don't want any of you to get hurt. We'll have to plan our attack to beat them._**

"Well, Frieza, this is quite an unexpected surprise." King Cold said, keeping his eyes on the Mutants. "They are quite rude, aren't they?" King Cold said, looking at Wolverine as he stumbled through the hole and rejoined the rest of the Mutants.

"They are, aren't they?" Frieza laughed, raising his finger and pointing it at the group of Mutants. "Allow me to get rid of these little nuisances, Father."

"Be my guest, Fr-" King Cold began, then stopped as he and Frieza grabbed their heads. "Ah! What... is... going... on...?" Frieza and King Cold cried out.

But another cry joined theirs, and the Mutants quickly recognized it. Turning to Xavier, they saw him grab his head and cry out in pain, as well.

"Professor! What's wrong?" Katherine cried, as the others looked on as Xavier's cries stopped and he slumped down in his chair, unconscious. Frieza and King Cold stopped holding their heads and looked at each other.

"Well, that was unpleasant." King Cold commented as turned his attention back towards the Mutants.

"I agree, Father." Frieza said, looking at the Mutants with more seriousness than before. "Perhaps this will be more difficult than I thought." Frieza suddenly heard thunder above him, and he looked up to see dark clouds spreading over the once-cloudless sky. "What the...?"

"Logan, I'll hold him off balance so you can attack." Cyclops whispered to Wolverine as Storm conjured her storm.

"You sure you can hold him off for that long?" Logan snarled, extending his claws once again.

"I'll help him." Jean said, placing her hand on Scott's shoulder. But then, Scott felt a hand on his opposite shoulder.

"I'll help, too." Emma said as Scott looked over his shoulder. Emma winked at Cyclops, and Jean and Scott stared at Emma.

Meanwhile, Beast and Nightcrawler decided to form another plan of attack.

"Hank, I'll teleport you to zee other side of zee creature." Kurt said, gesturing to Frieza. "Then, ve can attack from behind."

"Let me come, too." Shadowcat said, tapping Kurt on the shoulder. "I can help you out!"

"Logan," Psylocke said, flying beside Cyclops. "I'll go in with you."

"Hey!" Rouge said, pinching Wolverine on the back. "You know ma' power! This could be ma' only chance ta' use it!"

"Well, I guess I should assist you." Gambit said, taking out his staff. "You guys obviously need all the help you can get."

By this time, Frieza and King Cold had grown impatient.

"If you wanted me to begin, you should have said so!" Frieza said as he fired a Death Beam from his fingertip. The Beam was so fast none of the X-Men even saw it, save for Logan as it grazed his cheek, opening up a small cut. Wolverine touched the cut, which healed quickly due to his Mutant healing power.

"Heh, you need to work on your aim, bub." Wolverine said as he prepared to strike.

"Oh, do I?" Frieza smiled, gesturing with his head for Wolverine to look behind him. His gaze followed all the others as their eyes rested on Psylocke, who now had a quarter-sized hole in her chest.

"ELIZABETH!" Auroro cried, losing her concentration for a second. Psylocke looked at her wound, like she had just noticed it. She then turned her gaze to the other Mutants.

"Guys don't worry. It doesn't even hurt..." Psylocke said, her last word a mumble as she fell down onto the lawn. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Oh ma' god, oh ma' god..." Rouge kept repeating as the most of the other Mutants cried. Wolverine and Cyclops returned their gaze to Frieza and King Cold, who were laughing.

"See, Father? They're no stronger than any other race we've destroyed!" Frieza said as he laughed.

"Of course, son. Of course." King Cold said, patting his son on the head as he laughed.

"You MONSTER!" Beast said, grabbing Frieza from behind. Kurt teleported the two of them high over the Academy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frieza said mockingly, as Beast tried unsuccessfully to strangle him, and Kurt teleported around them. "I didn't realize you wanted to die next." And with that, Frieza blasted Kurt away and threw Hank down to the ground easily, firing and energy beam down after him. The resulting explosion vaporized him and utterly destroyed the Academy, knocking the other X-Men down, but not hurting them.

"Storm! NOW!" Cyclops yelled, and Storm then screamed and called for her lightning upon Frieza. Five Lighting Bolts hit Frieza dead-on.

"Yeah! That got 'im!" Shadowcat cheered. But when the smoke settled, Frieza was unharmed, smiling as he began to hover down to them. While they were watching Frieza, Auroro suddenly cried out as she was engulfed in an energy blast, then fell to ground, dead.

"What the hell?!" Wolverine yelled, and saw King Cold smiling as he still had his hand extended where Auroro had been.

"You should keep better track of your enemies!" Frieza yelled, as he prepared to blast Gambit. Suddenly, he was hit by an energy blast, which sent him careening over the remnants of the school as he steadied himself. More angered than hurt, he looked around. "Who did that!?" He yelled. He was answered by another energy blast, this one slamming him to the ground.

"Looks like you could use a hand." The other Mutants turned to the source of the voice, and saw Cable, his gun still smoking from his shots. "So I brought in some back-up." Cable gestured behind him, where Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Sabertooth, and Juggernaut were standing.

So, that was Chapter 7! Remember to Review Please! And now, the "teaser" for Chapter 8!

In Chapter 8: We'll be revisiting Nappa and Raditz and see how they'll fare against Spider-Man and The Hulk! What?! The Hulk is actually WINNING?! That's a nice change! But wait! Raditz is smiling! What does he have up his sleeve? We'll find out in the next Chapter of Marvel/DC VS The Villains from HFIL! See you soon!


	8. Strength and Power

Hi again! Thanks again to all those who are Reviewing this story, as always I appreciate it! And now, on with Chapter 8!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 8: Strength and Power

"HULK SMASH!" The Hulk yelled as he charged at the two Sayains, knocking over several more police cars as he did so. However, in the instant he swung his fist, Nappa and Raditz flew into the air, avoiding his attack.

"Heh heh, this guy ain't so-" Nappa was interrupted as the Hulk leapt up and punched him in the face, angering Nappa more than hurting him. "Why you...!" Nappa grabbed the Hulk by the arm and then threw him across the city, where he landed in the middle of Shea Stadium. Needless to say, the ball game ended abruptly as people began pouring out of the place.

Raditz and Nappa descended upon the stadium (the baseball players were already gone), and were surprised to see that the Hulk was waiting for them, angrier than ever. "All right, tough guy, you asked for it." Nappa said as he unleashed an energy wave at the Hulk. The wave hit the Hulk dead-on, creating a HUGE explosion that leveled the Stadium, and all those who were unfortunate enough to still be IN the stadium.

"Ha! I guess that was a little too much, huh Raditz?" Nappa laughed. Raditz laughed along with him, when all of a sudden Nappa was nailed in the face by a big, green fist, and before he could react so was Raditz. The two Sayains went flying out of the city and flew so far they came to a stop in the mountainous Adirondacks.

"What the hell...?" Nappa asked, rubbing his jaw.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was still in New York, tending to his wife as he saw the Hulk leap out of the city.

"Are you OK, MJ?" Peter asked, keeping his voice down. MJ quickly looked around to make sure none of the police were listening.

"Yeah, I'm fine." MJ said, hugging Peter. Peter noticed she had several cuts on her body from broken glass. "Look, you should follow that guy." She said, pointing in the direction the Hulk left. "There's no telling what he'll do if he gets angry enough."

"But MJ..." Peter began, looking at her wounds.

"Peter, I'm fine, really." MJ said, rubbing her husband's face mask. "You go be a Super Hero."

Peter smiled (though it was hidden behind his mask). "I'll see you later, MJ." He said, shooting his webbing on the nearest building and swinging away.

"Hey, Raditz, is it just me or did that guy just get 10 times stronger?" Nappa asked Raditz. Raditz looked at Nappa with uncertainty.

"Apparently he has the same ability that Kakkorat has." Raditz said, beginning to worry. "He must have been hiding his true power the whole time! Nappa, no more playing around! We have to get serious now!"

"Right!" Nappa laughed, cracking his knuckles. All of a sudden, they saw the Hulk leaping up the mountains towards them.

"Now, Nappa!" Raditz said, firing an energy blast at the Hulk, while Nappa did the same. They hit the Hulk harmlessly, and while the two Sayains looked on in absolute shock the Hulk grabbed both of them by their respective necks and slammed them down onto the hard rocky ground as he landed.

"Ah!" Raditz coughed up blood, and Nappa groaned in pain.

"THAT'S IT!" Nappa roared, getting up and powering up to his maximum power. Raditz did the same. They then charged the Hulk, who met their charge with his own.

The two Sayains and the Hulk then entered a brutal slug match, and while the Sayains were able to hit the hulk 30 times for every one time he was able to hit them, they were not gaining any ground on him. In fact, they were slowly LOSING ground.

"HULK SMASH PUNY MONKEYS!!!" The Hulk roared, his anger now at astronomical levels, and he punched Nappa and Raditz into the nearest jagged mountain peak and then jumped up and used his fists to nail each Sayain in the stomach as he landed.

"Ah (cough)!" Raditz cried as he coughed up more blood, as did Nappa. The Hulk then lifted up both Sayains in his hands and began smashing them into every single rocky structure he could find, causing a lot of pain to the two Sayains.

Fortunately for them, the Hulk's power was no longer increasing (beating the crap out of people is good for your temper, at least for the Hulk). And so this continued for some time, with the Hulk throwing the two Sayains around like a bunch of rag dolls.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man arrived on the scene, and quickly saw that the Hulk had things "under control".

"Ouch!" Spider-Man, cringing from the scene. "Oh! Man, he's gonna feel that in the morning! Wow, that had to hurt! Though I guess they kind of dug their own graves on this one... Ooh, I felt that one from HERE! I guess I should stop him before he kills them... Wow, I never new someone could bend that way!"

The Hulk threw the two Sayains into the air, and they used this one opportunity to fly out of the Hulk's leaping range (for the moment).

"Damn, Raditz! How the hell do we beat this guy?" Nappa panted, bruises all over his body.

"Don't worry..." Raditz snickered, forming energy in his hand. "It's time to use our TRUE Sayain abilities!" Nappa nodded, and Raditz threw a strange ball of energy into the sky.

"MOON BLAST EXPLODE!" Raditz yelled, and the ball erupted to simulate a full moon.

Nappa and Raditz laughed as they transformed into their Uzaru forms.

So, that was Chapter 8! Remember to Review! And now, the "teaser" to Chapter 9!

In Chapter 9: We'll be seeing how the Remaining Green Lantern's are doing against Brolli! Oh no! It looks like some more Green Lantern's are going to die! What's this? John Stewart, what are you doing here?! Looks like it'll be down to just one Green Lantern in the next Chapter! See you then!


	9. In Brightest Day, In Darkest Night

Hi again! Reviews have been slow, but thanks again to those that are following the story and posting feedback! Now, on with the much-anticipated Chapter 9!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 9: In Brightest Day, In Darkest Night...

"Kilowog..." Kyle Raynor whispered in disbelief as Kilowog's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Kyle, hold it together!" Katma yelled at Kyle. "We're the only ones left! We have to work together or the Green Lantern Corps. Dies!" She stared at him intently, and Kyle nodded in agreement.

Brolli looked down at the last two Green Lanterns with amusement. In an instant he descended upon Kyle, who didn't have time to put up a shield as Brolli prepared to destroy him.

However, all of a sudden a Green Lantern ring blast hit him in the back, knocking him off balance. Brolli looked over his shoulder, and saw a new Green Lantern hovering near him, his ring extended towards Brolli and an angry expression on his face.

"John! What are you doing here?!" Kyle asked as Brolli looked back and forth between Kyle and John.

"Kid, get out of the way!" John yelled, and Brolli smiled and prepared to blast Kyle. Katma, however, had already used John's distraction to reach Kyle, and pushed him out of the way just as Brolli fired his energy blast. It hit Katma Tui at point-blank range, killing her.

"Katma! NOOOOO!" John yelled as he witnessed her die.

"We must invoke the power." The Guardians chanted, swaying methodically in the Great Hall of the Green Lantern Corps. "With our chant, let the power of the Rings be increased 10 fold!" The Guardians chanted, and the Light grew stronger than ever. "That is all we can do, Green Lanterns. Let the Light guide you to victory."

Brolli fired another energy blast at John, who had his shield up. Normally, not even his shield would be able to protect him from being destroyed by Brolli's blast. But...

"What the...?" Brolli asked as John's shield successfully withstood the attack. John was equally surprised, and both John and Kyle realized the light emitting from their rings was growing stronger than ever.

Brolli smiled and hovered to a higher altitude above OA. John and Kyle followed him, on opposite sides of Brolli and with their shields around them. Their expressions were that of anger as they stared at Brolli, who had a smile as he stared straight ahead rather than at either of them.

"Why do you rush to your deaths?" Brolli chuckled as his eyes turned to both of them without moving his head (similar to how his eyes followed Goten and Trunks in Brolli's third DBZ Movie).

"Yah!" John yelled as he fired a green blast from his ring, and Kyle did the same. Brolli smiled and jumped out of the way and quickly fired two energy blasts at both John and Kyle, who were unharmed thanks to their shields.

"Heh heh..." Brolli chuckled as he flew behind John so fast he didn't even see it. Seizing the opportunity, he fired an energy blast at John's back, not injuring him but knocking him into Kyle (who had noticed Brolli behind John but wasn't quick enough to warn him). Once John hit Kyle, Brolli fired a powerful energy blast that engulfed the two, harming but not killing them.

Brolli chuckled as the two slowly recovered, and then raised his hand to signal them to attack him. This time it was Kyle who rushed forward, John close behind. Brolli allowed them to fire their blasts as they charged, then fired his own blast to counter theirs. Brolli's blast easily over-powered theirs and hit the two Green Lanterns head-on. Brolli chuckled as he waited for the smoke to clear, but when it did he was surprised to learn that the two were gone.

"NOW, KYLE!" John yelled as he formed a green bubble around Brolli. Kyle fired hundreds of bursts of green energy blasts at the bubble, which allowed the energy blasts to get in without allowing Brolli to get out. The green energy hit Brolli with amazing accuracy.

"Looks like we did it." Kyle smiled. John kept the bubble up, though.

"We don't know that for sure, though." John said as the smoke cleared. Sure enough, Brolli emerged unharmed, but much angrier.

"You..." He breathed, looking at John with absolute hatred. "You...." He hissed, turning to Kyle. With a cry, Brolli powered up to Legendary Super Sayain 2, shattering John's shield in the process.

"HAAAA!" Brolli let out an unearthly cry, emitting so much energy that John and Kyle were barely able to protect themselves from it, but the planet OA wasn't so resilient. As Kyle and John watched in horror, the planet OA shattered and exploded as a result of the power emitting from the Sayain. When all was said and done, only Brolli, John, Kyle, the Great Hall of the Green Lantern, and various pieces of the planet were left drifting in space where OA used to be.

"OA!!!!" John yelled, firing the most powerful beam his ring would emit. Brolli quickly countered with his own energy beam, and for a short time Brolli and John were in the middle of a beam battle. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Brolli to over-power John using his Super Sayain 2 Transformation.

"AAAH!" John yelled as his body was engulfed in Brolli's blast.

"JOHN!!!" Kyle yelled as he flew over to his friend. Kyle looked over John. He was dying...

As Brolli noticed the Great Hall was still intact, he left Kyle and flew over to see if a greater fighter was inside the Great Hall.

"Kid.... I don't think I'm gonna make it..." John said, in his death throws.

"Don't say that..." Kyle said, crying. "What would I tell Superman?" Kyle forced a smile.

"Heh." John laughed, then coughed. "It's up to you now, kid. Thousands of Green Lanterns gave their lives for the cause, son. Don't let it all..." His eyes began to glaze over. "Go to waste..." He died in Kyle's arms.

"John..." Kyle cried. He let out a wail and turned to the Great Hall, where Brolli had just finished killing the Guardians.

"YOU!!!" Kyle said, crashing into the great hall.

"My name is Brolli." Brolli sneered, looking at Kyle in amusement. "Kyle Raynor." Kyle stumbled back in slight shock.

"How..." He looked at the Guardians on the ground. "Of course."

"They were telling me that you and your friend were such great fighters." Brolli continued to sneer. "So, now it's your turn, Kyle."

Kyle was thinking a mile a minute... only one option, and it might kill him...

"HA!" Kyle yelled emitting a light from his ring. Brolli was temporarily blinded, and Kyle took his last, desperate chance.

He entered the Great Lantern, the source of the Green Lantern's power, and recited the oath.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Villain shall escape my Might. Let All Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"

And with that, he became one with the light, and Kyle Raynor was no more.

Brolli recovered, and noticed that a new being resembling Kyle Raynor was hovering in front of him, glowing with the light of the Green Lantern that seemed to radiate off his body.

"What trick is this, Kyle Raynor?" Brolli asked mockingly.

"I am not Kyle Raynor." The being said, his voice booming. "I am Ion."

So, that was the end of the Chapter 9! Pretty good stuff, right? Remember to Review Please! And now, the "teaser" to Chapter 10!

In Chapter 10: We'll be going back to Cell and...

"Ahem! I think you're forgetting some people!"

I thought you said you didn't want to be heard from! Make up your mind!

"That's right. We didn't. Now we do. So do it!"

Fine, fine... boy, you guys should make up your minds... anyway, in the next Chapter, we'll be looking at what Babidi and Dr. Gero have been up to since arriving at Lex Corps. Labs! They've been able to create the Androids and control Majin Buu, so who knows WHAT they've been up to?! You'll find out in the next Chapter! See you then!


	10. A Gruesome Twosome

Hi again everybody! It's been a while since I updated (I've been busy), but Chapter 10 is here! By the way, this Chapter is VERY short, mainly because it's just an "intermediate" Chapter meant to move the plot along and not leave you in the dark as to what Dr. Gero and Babidi have been up to. With that in mind, here's Chapter 10!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 10: A Gruesome Twosome

"Hmm, well, this is unexpected." Dr. Gero said as he watched Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Nappa, and Raditz fighting through Babidi's crystal ball. "We never expected them to actually SUCCEED fighting the Sayains."

"It matters not, Doctor." Babidi said as watched their creation grow in power by great leaps and bounds. "We still have found more than enough powerful fighters in this Universe for our plan to succeed!"

"Yes, that was an unexpected surprise." Dr. Gero smiled, looking around the rest of Lex Corp. Labs. The other lab technicians were eagerly helping them thanks to the magic of Babidi. Dr. Gero turned his attention back to the crystal ball. "Oh, I think it's time to return my insect android again." Dr. Gero called to Babidi.

"No problem." Babidi said a little magic hex, and the insect android appeared in front of Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero carefully removed the samples that it had collected and added them to the machine so the information could be added to their creation's programming.

"Heh heh..." Dr. Gero chuckled as he reviewed all the new powers they had found in this new Universe. "They may not be as powerful as our Universe, but the great variety more than makes up for that."

"Well, I must say that your idea for adding the cells of others to your creation, Cell, was very ingenious." Babidi commented as he turned back to their creation, still incubating and growing in power in the small chamber.

"Well, your father's idea for absorbing the energy our little 'pawns' produce and take only made sense to add to my original idea." Dr. Gero said, watching as he saw Nappa and Raditz transform.

"Yes, I made sure I put that little spell on them right before we left our Universe." Babidi said as he turned to the crystal ball. "Though, if I had known the OTHER Sayain would be joining us..." His voice trailed off as the crystal ball showed Brolli, staring at what appeared to be a very powerful being.

"Well, no matter." Dr. Gero said, turning to their creation. "We still have more than enough energy for our creation, and the generous scientists have already built us another machine to get us across Universes. Soon, we'll have a creature that can finally carry out my revenge against Goku!"

"Yes, you and I both want that Sayain dead." Babidi chuckled. "But why stop with Goku, when we can kill all of his friends as well?" Babidi and Dr. Gero laughed as their creation grew more and more powerful.

Well, that was Chapter 10! Short, I know, but from now on I'll try and make all of my Chapters longer so you can enjoy more scenes of action-packed fighting! Remember to Review! And now, here's the "teaser" to the next Chapter!

In Chapter 11: We'll be joining Cell again as he squares off against Professor Ivo's Android, Amazo! But does even the Android that single-handedly beat the JLU have enough power to defeat Cell? You'll have to wait till the next Chapter to find out! See you then!


	11. Android VS Android

Hi again! Thanks to all of those who've been posting Reviews, as always I appreciate it! And now, it's time for Chapter 11!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 11: Android VS Android

Cell and AMAZO stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. And then...

"HA!" Cell launched himself at AMAZO, to which AMAZO responded by using Flash's evolved speed to move himself just slightly out of the way to avoid Cell's charge. He then used Superman's evolved strength to hit Cell squarely in the stomach, sending Cell reeling. Using the opportunity, AMAZO hit Cell in the face to send him careening across Metropolis and out over the water of Metropolis Bay.

Cell quickly recovered. Powering up to his full power, he met AMAZO over the city and hit him squarely in the face. AMAZO was sent flying to the pavement below, but recovered extremely fast and quickly flew back up to Cell to return his hit. Cell was able to barely get out of the way, and then threw another swing at AMAZO, who blocked it with his arm. A brutal fist battle ensued, with both of them attacking and blocking each other with speed not even Dr. Fate could keep track of.

"I had no idea..." Hawkgirl commented as he watched the two battle above them.

"I knew his fate would be revealed to me one day." Dr. Fate said as he turned to Hawkgirl. "But not even I realized it would be so soon." His gaze returned to AMAZO. "We should watch from a safer distance." He said, and with that the three observers and the unconscious Heroes were transported to another dimension.

"HA!" Cell released an energy blast, which hit AMAZO in the head, completely destroying his head and knocking him back into the nearest building. Cell smiled as he flew down, but then was surprised as AMAZO returned his blast with a blast from his evolved Green Lantern Ring, his head fully regenerated. The blast blew a hole straight through Cell, who quickly regenerated it. "Why you...!" Cell yelled as he resumed his attack.

AMAZO created his aura around him and charged Cell, who dodged it and kneed AMAZO in the gut, then quickly added a double-fisted hit to the back of the reeling AMAZO, sending him flying to the pavement. Cell finished his combo with a thousand energy blasts to the ground. AMAZO used his ring to create a shield around him, then used the ability of Martian Manhunter to make himself intangible as he flew towards Cell. Cell, seeing this, used an energy blast to knock AMAZO out of this state and then hit him squarely in the head. AMAZO used this opening to grab Cell's arm and swung him around and into the nearest building, ripping Cell's arm off in the process. Cell quickly regenerated and flew at AMAZO, firing blasts in the process. AMAZO barely dodged the blasts, but left himself open to Cell's charge as Cell kneed AMAZO in the stomach, then blasted him to the ground, destroying his legs in the process. AMAZO regenerated and tried to use his ability to send Cell to another dimension. Unfortunately, this had no effect on Cell as he charged AMAZO on the ground, who used Martian Manhunter's ability to disappear into the ground, and then emerged next to Cell, phasing his hand into Cell's chest and pulling out several of Cell's internal organs. Cell regenerated them and then hit AMAZO, sending him flying back and through several buildings, where he stopped as the last building collapsed on him.

Regenerating, AMAZO flew back and charged Cell with his maximum speed, knocking Cell back and sending him through the entire city as he flew over the harbor. By this time, Cell had recovered enough to form a HUGE energy blast and used it to blast AMAZO back into the city. AMAZO flew back, but was able to steady himself in mid-air. Cell flew at AMAZO, but AMAZO saw this and used Superman's evolved heat ray eyes to against Cell at full blast. Cell's arms and legs were incinerated, stopping Cell's charge for a moment as he regenerated them. AMAZO used this time to attack, forming a HUGE green lantern energy ball using his evolved ring, and blasting it at Cell. At the last minute, Cell was able to block, and the blast engulfed him but did little damage. Emerging, Cell looked and saw AMAZO had moved from where he was. Looking around, AMAZO charged Cell in the back and dragged him down into the pavement of the city, causing an explosion where they hit. Cell recovered and used an energy backlash to knock AMAZO off-balance, then followed with Special Beam Cannon at point-blank range.

This knocked AMAZO blew a hole through AMAZO's chest and knocked him into the nearest standing building, which crumbled. AMAZO regenerated and charged, but Cell was ready and used his Solar Flare to try and blind AMAZO. Unfortunately for Cell, the Solar Flare had no effect on AMAZO's evolved eyes, and Cell was hit by AMAZO's charge, knocking him back across the city, knocking countless buildings down as he flew back. Steadying himself, Cell fired a Kamehameha at AMAZO as he continued to charge Cell, destroying AMAZO's arms and legs as AMAZO was knocked back. Regenerating, AMAZO saw Cell's charge at the last minute, and used Martian Manhunter's intangibility so that Cell flew right through him, then turned and used Superman's evolved strength to punch a hole through Cell's back, but Cell had already been expecting something like this, so AMAZO was then hit by an energy backlash that knocked him back into the harbor. Regenerating, Cell turned and fired a Frieza Death Ball into the harbor, destroying what was left of the city in the process. AMAZO, luckily, had Green Lantern's shield up, so he wasn't harmed too much. Charging, AMAZO attacked using his maximum speed, catching Cell off-guard and hitting him with Superman's maximum strength, knocking Cell clear out of the city limits and over the ocean. Cell quickly recovered and returned AMAZO's assault, hitting him with amazing speed. AMAZO wasn't able to keep up, so AMAZO used Flash's evolved speed to get around Cell and tackled Cell in the back. Cell quickly turned around and used a Tri-Beam to attack AMAZO, who was knocked back higher into the air by the attack.

AMAZO steadied himself, but when he didn't see Cell, he turned around just in time to see Cell's double-fist knock him down into the water. Recovering quickly, AMAZO braced himself for Cell's charge, dodging Cell's initial strike and nailing Cell in the stomach, following with an elbow to Cell's face, sending Cell out of the water and back into the air. AMAZO charged again, and Cell used a Kamehameha to knock AMAZO back into the water. AMAZO quickly recovered and used Flash's evolved speed to go around Cell while underwater. Cell sensed this, and turned just as AMAZO fired an evolved Green Lantern ring blast at him, which he countered with a Kamehameha. The beam battle went on for some time, AMAZO adding power to his ring as Cell added power to his blast, and resulted in a huge explosion as the two beams exploded over the ocean, causing massive tidal waves in all directions. The two then charged each other and a brutal fist fight ensued, both sides not bothering to block and just hitting each other with all they had.

Eventually, the fighting between the two grew so intense that the fight could be felt by everyone on the planet, and world wide panic ensued. Cell and AMAZO finally stepped out of the fist fight and started blasting each other from a distance. Cell opened with a Special Beam Cannon, to which AMAZO countered with Superman's evolved heat vision. The blasts hit each other, and cancelled each other out. By this time, both AMAZO and Cell were out of breath and getting tired. Cell charged AMAZO, who wasn't able to dodge his charge in time, and was hit with Cell's fist, sending him flying back, and Cell then unleashed a barrage of energy blasts Vegeta-style. AMAZO used his evolved Green Lantern ring to shield himself against this, and then countered with a million blasts from his ring, to which Cell used his instant transmission to dodge them and appear behind AMAZO. AMAZO, not having enough time to react, was blasted from behind, destroying his upper body and knocking him into the water. He regenerated, and the fight continued.

"Unbelievable..." Hawkgirl said breathlessly as she watched the fight along with Dr. Fate through the window he had opened in this dimension.

"Apparently, AMAZO's ability to read minds and transport objects to another dimension doesn't work on this creature." Dr. Fate commented, watching the fight closely. "We can only watch and pray that AMAZO is the victor."

So, that was Chapter 11! I told you it was going to be action-packed! Remember to Review! And now, the "teaser" for Chapter 12!

In Chapter 12: We'll be going back to check on Frieza and King Cold and how their doing against the Mutants. Uh-oh, it looks like Magneto and his followers have entered the fray, and Cable's there, too! Things could get interesting... what's this?! ANOTHER visitor from the future?! You can bet that the action will heat up in the next Chapter! See you soon!


	12. The TriPhoenix Attack

Hi again! I'd like to see some more reviews (thanks to Psycho Dragon Lover for his continued support!), so remember to post some Feedback after reading this story! I appreciate it! And now, on with Chapter 12!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 12: The Tri-Phoenix Attack!

Frieza recovered and yelled in anger, looking around and noticing the new Mutants that had appeared on the battlefield.

"Who dares to oppose the mighty Frieza?!" He demanded, looking at the new Mutants, his eyes settling on Cable's gun.

"YOU!!!" Frieza yelled, firing a Death Blast at Cable. Fortunately for Cable, Sabertooth had already jumped to attack Frieza, and was incinerated in Frieza's blast instead.

_This power..._ Magneto thought, seeing his henchmen destroyed before his eyes. He turned to his henchmen. "Keep them busy! I need to call in some backup!" And with that Magneto began to concentrate, extending his psychic power to contact a certain couple in the Swiss Alps.

"Where da' hell does he think-" Gambit started, but was stopped by Cyclops, who placed his hand on Gambit's shoulder.

"We have more important things on our hands right now. For the time being, we have to work together." He looked over at Mystique, who nodded, acknowledging their temporary truce.

"Listen, I've got an idea..." Cyclops whispered to the rest of the group. Frieza, though, was tired of waiting.

"It's time to end this foolishness." Frieza said, calming down and smiling as he extended his finger. "Bang." With that, a beam headed straight for Gambit, so fast that not even Gambit saw it coming. A part of Gambit did, though.

"What the...?" Frieza said as he was a flash of green light, followed by an explosion in front of Gambit. As the smoke cleared, though, Gambit was unharmed. Instead, a green... thing... seemed to be taking shape as it swirled around Gambit, staring at Frieza intently.

Meanwhile, Magneto had successfully managed to make contact with the couple he was after. **_Madeline, Nathaniel, can you hear me?_** Magneto asked telepathically.

**_Yes._** Madeline answered telepathically, sounding somewhat annoyed. **_I'm in the middle of teaching Nate here how to-_**

**_No time for that!_** Magneto "yelled" telepathically. **_I need you two at the Xavier Institute, NOW!_** Madeline complied quickly, and a moment later she and X-Man arrived at the place via teleportation.

"Now what's all the..." Madeline stopped short as she saw the destroyed Institute, and several of the bodies of the X-Men and Sabertooth on the ground. "My god..."

"Where's my parents?" X-Man asked immediately, searching for Scott and Jean. Looking around, he saw them with the other Mutants facing Frieza. Turning in the direction they were staring, Nathaniel saw Frieza and King Cold staring at them (or at least at the being forming out of Gambit).

Toad and Juggernaut seized the opportunity.

"Time to die!" Juggernaut yelled as he charged Frieza, Toad attempting to tackle King Cold. King Cold easily blasted Toad, but when Frieza blasted Juggernaut, he was surprised to find Juggernaut brushed the blast off and hit Frieza squarely in the face, knocking him back.

"Frieza!" King Cold yelled, punching Juggernaut hard enough to send him flying back. Frieza got quickly recovered, angrier than ever.

"It's time to quit playing around with you freaks!" He yelled, focusing his power. "Let's see... yes, 50 of my power should be MORE than enough to destroy all of you! I don't want you to die ever thinking you had a chance, after all!" With that, his power increased incredibly, his energy sending some shockwaves across the ground. "Ah, that's better!" Frieza chuckled.

Frieza turned to Gambit, the green energy form now clearly taking the shape of a woman as it circled around him, Gambit's expression one of shock and fear as it emerged from around his body. "You will not hurt my one love, monster." The entity announced.

"Then die with him!" Frieza yelled, firing an energy blast at the odd pair. However, Emma got in between Gambit and Frieza's blast, and while it did destroy the green entity, it didn't destroy Gambit or Emma, who was now in her crystal form.

"This is intense..." X-Man commented as he saw the blast Frieza created, and Cable placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. "I'm gonna need you help on this one, kid." He said, and Nathaniel turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks, darlin'." Gambit said breathlessly, and Emma turned and smiled at him quickly, then turned to Frieza and King Cold.

All of a sudden, a portal opened up on the battlefield, and Rachel leapt out, already in her Phoenix form. Her smile quickly disappeared as she looked around the battlefield, read her father's mind, and realized what was going on. "You...!" She breathed, looking at Frieza. She landed next to her father, Cyclops, and her mother. "You're going to need to me."

"That's it!" Frieza yelled, flying into the air. "I've had enough of you humans! It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago!" Frieza smiled and formed his planet-destroying Death Ball in his fingertip. Unfortunately, he never got to complete it as he was hit with Xavier's mind blast. "What the...?" Frieza looked and saw Rouge, complete with mind powers thanks to absorbing the unconscious Xavier's powers.

"It's time to end this." Frieza said, powering up and firing a million energy blasts at the ground, engulfing the ground in his blasts. However, thanks to the combined shielding of Rouge, Magneto, and Jean, no one was injured.

Frieza howled with rage and flew with maximum speed down to the Mutants, hitting Magneto so hard he knocked him out, and blasting Mystique before she had any time to react, killing her. He was stopped as Juggernaut, now fully recovered, hit him with all his strength, knocking him back onto the ground, angering him even more.

"DIE!" Frieza said, turning around and firing a HUGE energy blast at Juggernaut, stripping Juggernaut's flesh from his bones, but not killing him. Now only a skeleton, Frieza kicked what was left of Juggernaut so hard that the bones were scattered all around, and Frieza finished it off by blasting all the bones to ashes, finally killing Juggernaut.

Shadowcat, Emma, Gambit, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rouge used Frieza's distraction to attack.

"NOW!" Wolverine yelled, and Cyclops unleashed a full-blast Optic Blast, knocking Frieza into Rouge, who absorbed some of Frieza's power, upon which she tossed him to Wolverine, who slashed Frieza several times before tossing him to Emma, who used her crystal form to hit him a few times, who in turn passed Frieza to Shadowcat, who reached into Frieza and pulled out some organs, finishing it off by handing him to Gambit, who charged Frieza up and let him fall to earth, where he exploded on contact.

"Well, that MUST have killed him." Wolverine said, but in the next instant was blasted by King Cold, not killing him but knocking him out. In that same instant, King Cold charged and blasted Rouge, killing her, then quickly turning to Gambit and hitting him hard enough to fly across the field and fall to the ground unconscious. He was about to charge Cyclops and Jean, but was stopped by Rachel, who used the Phoenix Force to knock him back for the time being.

Meanwhile, Frieza was FAR from dead. Emerging from the rubble slightly injured, his anger began to shake the entire planet. "YOU WILL ALL DIE TO THE HANDS OF FRIEZA!" He yelled, and began to power up to 100 of his power. King Cold quickly joined him, surveying what was left of their opposition. The planet trembled as Frieza powered up.

"We have to end this now, Scott." Jean said, and at that moment she called upon the Phoenix Force, and became the Phoenix once more. Jean turned to Madeline.

Madeline nodded. "I understand." She said, and with that she called upon the Phoenix, which recognized her and once again endowed her with it's power. "You know, we'll probably be killed doing this, right?" Rachel turned to both Jean and Madeline and smiled.

"If it will protect the ones we love, it will be worth it." Rachel said, and she embraced her mother one last time before the three Phoenixes traveled to where Frieza was still powering up. The rest of the still-conscious X-Men looked on as the three Phoenixes formed a circle around Frieza and King Cold, unhindered by King Cold's energy blasts as he tried to drive them back.

"TRI-PHOENIX ATTACK!" The three Phoenixes called out, and then the battlefield was enshrouded in fire.

Calling on the power of the Phoenix Force itself, the three women were engulfed in fire and flame, and the Phoenix Force itself came upon the battlefield, engulfing Frieza and King Cold in eternal Flame.

"FRIEZA!!!" King Cold yelled, and then was incinerated in the fire of the Phoenix.

"FATHER!!!" Frieza yelled as the Force engulfed him. And, in a final burst of light, the attack ended. The three Phoenixes, now back in the forms of Jean Grey, Madeline Pryor, and Rachel Summers, fell to the ground, drained and unconscious.

"Jean!" Scott yelled, running over to his true love. He embraced his unconscious wife in his hand. "Jean, you did it..." He whispered.

Cable walked over and put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Not yet, Dad." He said, looking up at the cloud of smoke that was still disappearing.

In the smoke, the outline of Frieza, his tail gone and now at 100 power, looked down at them with complete and utter hatred.

So, that was Chapter 12! Pretty good, right? Remember to submit Reviews! Now, the "teaser" for Chapter 13!

In the next Chapter: We'll be going back to see how the Hulk is faring against Nappa and Raditz! Uh-oh! It looks like their Uzaru form may be too much for the Hulk to handle... maybe Spider-Man can help? What's this? Another Hero on the battlefield?! You'll find out who in the next Chapter! See you then!


	13. The Big Red Cheese

Hi again everybody! Sorry to keep you all waiting (been a bit busy), but thanks again to those who have been following my story! So, let the next Chapter commence!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 13: The Big Red Cheese

Even the Hulk stopped in shock as Nappa and Raditz underwent their transformation, their bodies growing incredibly large in size and fur growing across their entire bodies, until at last their growing ceased and they both let out a loud "ROAR!!!", signaling the completion of their Uzaru transformation.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?! HULK SMASH!!!" The Hulk yelled in defiance, running up to one of the ankles of Nappa's transformation and punching it with all his might. Nappa wasn't hurt, of course, but he did take notice and swatted the Hulk with his HUGE paw, smashing him into the ground like a bug.

The Hulk was dazed from this, but not hurt. Raditz now raised his foot and crushed the Hulk into the ground again, and as he raised his foot the Hulk struggled to his feet, only to be smashed to the ground again by Nappa's foot, which raised to let Raditz's foot smash down, and so on. Soon, the two giant apes were smashing the Hulk into the ground like two people stomping on an insect.

_Ooh, that's gotta hurt..._ Spider-Man thought as he watched the Hulk get stomped by the two giant apes. _I've faced some powerful Villains in my life... but these guys are in a class by themselves!_ Spider-Man continued to watch the beating of the Hulk. _I wish I could help him... but trying to stop them would only get myself killed!_

Meanwhile, back at the bank...

"Are you OK, ma'am?" A police officer asked as he put a towel around her shoulders.

"Yes, I just need-"

"Wow! What happened here?" Someone asked, running under the police lines.

"Hey, who let you through the police lines?" A detective asked as he grabbed the boy's collar. "Why the hell aren't you officers doing your job?!"

"Sorry, sir! But what exactly is going on here? What happened?" The boy looked up at the detective innocently.

"There was a robbery." The detective said simply, looking around for anyone of the boy's friends that might have jumped the line with him. "How old are you, kid?"

"16," The boy responded, looking with great interest at the incredible amount of damage done to the bank and the surrounding area. "Hey, what kind of bank robbery does this kind of damage? What did they use, a tank?"

"If you must know, kid." The detective said, begging to drag the boy back across the police lines. "The Hulk showed up, and apparently he knocked two guys in costumes way, way over in that direction." He said, pointing over to the direction the Hulk and the two Sayains had gone. "Now, what's your name, kid?"

"Billy Batson." The boy said with an innocent smile.

After stomping on the Hulk, the two Sayains finally stop stomping on the Hulk for a moment. Raditz picks up the hulk in his huge, hairy hand and throws him effortlessly into the nearest mountain, where the Hulk finally slumps over, unconscious, and slowly transforms back into Bruce Banner.

_This is bad!_ Spider-Man thought to himself. _I can't let him die! Even if I have to put my life on the line..._

Spider-Man prepared to make a desperate attack on the two Sayains when all of a sudden, a red lightning bolt knocked into Uzaru Nappa, knocking him over, and in a flash hit Uzaru Raditz squarely in the face, knocking him back into the nearest mountain, which crumbled under his weight.

_What..._ Spider-Man thought.

_The hell...?_ Nappa thought.

_Was that?_ Raditz thought.

"I think the Hulk has enough problems without you two monkeys on his back." The lightning bolt said, reverting back to the form of a Super Hero.

_It's Captain Marvel!_ Spider-Man thought as the two Sayains struggled to their feet.

Nappa roared and charged Captain Marvel, but Captain Marvel used the Speed of Achilles to dodge the charge and hit Nappa in the back his attacked missed, sending him stumbling to the ground, crashing with a THUD! That sent rumbles across the entire area.

"Well, I do believe a monkey fell off the be-" Captain Marvel was interrupted as Raditz punched Marvel with his enormous fist, sending Captain Marvel sailing into the nearest mountain, which crumbled.

Captain Marvel recovered and used the Strength of Hercules to punch Raditz in the stomach with such a force that he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach and roaring in agony. Captain Marvel then followed up by using the Power of Zeus to unleash lightning bolts at Raditz, thus burning the fur on his chest off.

Captain Marvel sniffed the air. "Whew! You really should take a shower more-" But Captain Marvel was interrupted again as Nappa had recovered and back-handed him into the nearest mountain, crumbling it. Nappa followed up by using a mouth beam into the mountain, creating an explosion so huge the entire mountain range was destroyed. Spider-Man, realizing that his hiding space was collapsing around him, attempted to get away, but a boulder hit him on the head, knocking him out. Luckily, he wasn't killed, but his legs were now broken under a pile of heavy rocks.

Raditz recovered at this point, and watched as Nappa stomped towards the rubble where Captain Marvel was buried. Digging through the devastation, Nappa soon found Captain Marvel, his right arm horribly broken and laying unconscious in a heap. Not the one to leave a job half-finished, Nappa picked up the Super Hero and began to squeeze him to death.

Captain Marvel, however, had one last trick up his sleeve. Waking up from his unconscious state, he called upon the power of Zeus, and using all of his remaining power a great lightning bolt came forth from the sky, incinerating Nappa and sending sparks across the entire landscape, while leaving Captain Marvel unharmed.

Captain Marvel fell down to the earth as Nappa fell dead, but Raditz let out a roar and began to run over to stomp the Hero. However, as he approached the Hero Raditz realized that he was shrinking. Looking behind him, Raditz saw that a spark had latched onto his tail, burning it right off! With a roar, Raditz reverted back to his normal form, where he regained his breath for a couple of seconds.

Captain Marvel struggled to his feet. His right arm hung uselessly at his side, and he was utterly exhausted, having used all of his power in his last attack. As he raised his eyes, his gaze met the gaze of Raditz, and the two warriors stumbled into battle.

So, that was Chapter 13! What did you think? Please post Reviews! And now, the "teaser" to Chapter 14:

In Chapter 14: We'll be joining Brolli and Kyle Ray... I mean Ion as the two head into a great, climactic battle! Kyle is now a god-like being, but will that be enough to beat a Legendary Super Sayain? You'll have to wait for the next Chapter to find out! See you soon!


	14. Green Lantern's Light

Hello again everybody! Sorry for the LONG, LONG, LONG wait, but I've been VERY busy with school work lately, so I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like to... Anyway, thanks again to all of those who've been keeping track of this story, and especially Psycho Dragon Lover for **_HER_** feedback. And now, on with the story!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 14: Green Lantern's Light

Brolli looked at the being standing before him and chuckled.

"Ion..." He laughed, then charged at the being, punching Ion right in the face. To Brolli's surprise, Ion's body disappeared as a result of Brolli's attack, dispersing into space like green gas. Brolli looked around, bewildered, as he noticed he was now COMPLETELY surrounded in space by green light. Ion emerged from the light, his body no longer made of flesh and bone but instead entirely composed of the light. Brolli snarled and charged the figure, hitting him straight in the stomach with his Super Sayain 2 power. The figure of Ion dispersed as Brolli hit, the light scattering around Brolli and then reemerging as over 2 dozen Ions. The Ions charged Brolli, hitting him from all sides. Brolli was able to withstand their attack, and with an eruption of energy Brolli knocked the Ions away from him. Disappearing back into the mist of Green Lantern Light, Brolli began to fire his energy blasts in all directions, firing thousands of bursts into the cosmos and destroying several planets in the process. The blasts had no effect, however, as they just flew through the mist harmlessly.

"What the hell are you?!" Brolli demanded, getting every angrier as he continued to fire his energy blasts. Ion emerged again, behind Brolli. Seizing the opportunity, Ion fired a HUGE blast of green energy at Brolli. Brolli noticed this, however, and in an instant turned and returned Ion's blast with one of his own. Brolli and Ion soon became engaged in a beam battle, which seemed even until...

"You can't beat me!!!" Brolli screamed, maximizing his full power at Super Sayain 2. Slowly, Brolli's beam began to overtake Ion's. However, as the beam battle continued Brolli noticed that the Green Light around him was beginning to shrink. Using his power, Ion began absorbing the energy of the Light around the two and applying it to his blast. Brolli's beam stopped advancing on Ion, stopped entirely, and then began to advance back toward Brolli as it began to become overtaken.

"DIE!!!" Ion yelled as he absorbed almost all the light around him in an instant. Ion's beam doubled in size and power and then finally overtook Brolli's energy blast. In the next instant, Brolli was engulfed in the blast.

Ion looked down as the smoke cleared, the green mist returning as Ion let the Green Lantern Light emerge around them once more. As the smoke cleared, Brolli emerged with several wounds on his body and absolute rage on his face as he glared at Ion.

_This guy's something else..._ Ion thought as he watched Brolli power up again in a rage. _I was sure that attack would have finished him..._

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled as he fired an energy blast straight at Ion. Ion, having no time to react, was hit by the blast, and again dispersed into light. Brolli looked around the mist when Ion didn't reemerge.

"COME OUT!!!" Brolli yelled, powering up again. Brolli was pushing the limits of his Super Sayain 2 power, and the blast that he had survived had made him a bit stronger due to his Sayain ability to become more powerful after surviving a big battle.

Ion appeared in multiples again, this time surrounding Brolli with over 30 copies of himself. The instant they appeared the jumped Brolli, who only had enough time to block several attacks. The rest of the Ions hit Brolli dead-on, and this caused Brolli to release another energy backlash to knock them away from him. As the Ions were pushed back, however, they fired their rings at Brolli, a special Green Lantern Ring Blast that exploded on impact. Brolli soon found himself in the mists of over thirty explosions.

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled, releasing yet another energy backlash. In an instant, Brolli unleashed thousands of energy blasts straight at all of the Ions. Not having enough time to react, the Ions were hit head-on with the blasts and dispersed back into the light.

Brolli looked around again in an absolute rage. He noticed that the mist around him began to disperse, and then disappeared entirely as ALL of the Light manifested into MILLIONS of Ions.

The Ions charged Brolli, some staying in the back and firing their rings at Brolli, the rest charging Brolli. There was so much green energy and Ions surrounding Brolli that he could not be seen if one were to look from outside the attackers.

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled in rage as he began his counter-attack. Brolli began grabbing multiple Ions and smashing them into each other, firing thousands of energy blasts to destroy a small percentage of the army of Ions he was up against. With every Ion Brolli destroyed, they would merely turn back into Green Light. After 10 minutes, Brolli had succeeded in "destroying" every Ion, and again found himself surrounded by Green Lantern Light.

"You cannot defeat me." Ion said, his voice echoing all around Brolli as Brolli continued to fire into the mists in a rage. "It's time to end this."

Ion began to move the light itself... INTO Brolli. The Green Light began to enter Brolli's mouth, eyes, ears, and even openings in Brolli's skin as it entered the Super Sayain. Brolli powered up his Super Sayain 2 Transformation to it's maximum limits, attempting to dispel the Light from him, but he could not.

"In a very short time your body will be unable to handle all of the Light and you will explode from the inside out." Ion explained as he continued to enter Brolli. As he did, Brolli grew angrier and more powerful as his rage built.

Then something odd began to happen. As Ion continued to enter Brolli, he noticed that at first the process began to bother him. Then it began to outright hurt him. Then he finally realized that the Light was beginning to be DESTROYED inside the Sayain's body.

"AAAH!!" Ion said, beginning to retreat from Brolli's body. Brolli, however, was growing in power at an enormous rate. The Green Light left his body, and Ion watched in horror as Brolli's eyes became a complete white, and his yellow Super Sayain aura grew 20 times what it had been before. Screaming, Brolli's power continued to increase 10 fold every second as his hair began to grow down the back of his body. The entire universe began to tremble, and with a final explosion of energy Ion watched as a new Brolli emerged, his transformation into Super Sayain 3 complete.

"I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYAIN!!!" He yelled into the Green Light. "THERE IS NO ONE IN THIS UNIVERSE WHO IS MY EQUAL!!!"

So, that was Chapter 14! How was it? Please Review! Now for the "teaser" to Chapter 15!

In Chapter 15: We'll FINALLY be going back to the Dragonball Z world as the Grand Kai lets Goku and his friends in on what's been going on in the Marvel/DC Universe! But how are they going to get there? And how will the Marvel/DC characters react to them? You'll have to wait until the next Chapter to find out! See you soon!


	15. Changing Worlds

Alright, I got all of my schoolwork done so now I can continue this story! I've gotten some more Reviews recently, and I appreciate the Feedback! Well, let's continue the FanFic!

**Marvel/DC VS The Villains From HFIL**

Chapter 15: Changing Worlds

"It's time." The leader sneered, his cronies brandishing their weapons. "Time for the city to know a new era of EVIL!" The leader raised his weapon, and the cronies followed suit. "Now, let's go rob that bank!" The thug leader ran out of the getaway truck, and his cronies followed him as they stormed the bank they were parked next to.

"Listen, toots, put all da money in da bag!" One of the cronies said, throwing a bag in the teller's face as he held an assault rifle to her face. "Don't make me hurt yers!"

In 10 minutes, the thugs cleaned out what they wanted to and focused then ran out of the bank.

"What a haul!" The thug leader laughed, counting his money in his money bags. "Soon, the whole city will know our reign of-!" He was interrupted as the truck slammed to a stop. Looking out, he saw that one man had stopped it with his bare hands.

"Stop, evil villain!" Gohan said in his Great Sayaman persona. "You're no match for..." Gohan did a few poses, ending in a leaning pose with his arms over his head. "The Great Sayaman!"

"And..." Another voice came from above, and Videl landed next to Gohan, twirling around in her own pose as she landed in Gohan's arms. "The Great Sayagirl!"

The thug leader looked at them for a few moments, silent. Then...

"Bwahahahaha!" The thug leader laughed uproariously, nearly falling out of the truck in the process. Gohan and Videl fell down in shock. "Great Sayaman?! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Bwahahahaha!" The thug leader wiped the tears from his eyes. "Seriously, though, I'm in a hurry, so die." Videl and Gohan got to their feet as the leader fired.

The bullet was aimed straight at Gohan, who easily caught it. Shocked, the thug leader emptied round after round at Gohan, who caught each bullet with ease. Dropping the bullets onto the road, Gohan quickly knocked out the thug while Videl opened up the back so Gohan could beat up the rest of the thugs. Soon, all the thugs were knocked out cold and the police arrived on the scene.

"Wow, another crime spree halted by the Great Sayaman!" One of the officers said, looking at the thugs. Videl then hit the officer lightly on the head. "...And the Great Sayagirl." The officer slurred, falling down unconscious. Videl smiled and flashed a "victory" symbol with her hand into the nearest camera.

After being interviewed by the police and several reporters, Gohan and Videl flew away to head home. They were stopped, however, as Piccolo met them mid-flight.

"Gohan, Videl, Dende just got a message from Kibito Kai. He wants all of us to meet him at the Lookout." Piccolo said in his usual serious tone.

"Really? Kibito Kai? Did he say what this was about?" Gohan asked, Videl just as confused as he was.

"No, he said that Kibito Kai would explain when we everyone arrived. And Gohan..." Piccolo added, looking the two heroes over. "You might want to change clothes before we go."

"Hey! What's wrong with our clothes?!" Videl yelled, slightly angry. "Besides, I think Gohan looks really sexy!" Videl giggled, blushing as she flew over and hugged Gohan. Gohan placed his right hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Ah, kids." Piccolo sighed, smiling as Gohan and Videl followed him to the Lookout.

Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo arrived at the Lookout, and Gohan and Videl saw that Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks had already arrived. Dende and Mr. Popo greeted the three as they arrived.

"Gohan, Videl! Welcome! My... you two look colorful!" Mr. Popo said, stifling a giggle. Dende walked over, and Mr. Popo quickly silenced himself.

"It's good to see you three again!" Dende said, smiling as he led them over to the others.

"Hey dad!" Gohan laughed hugging Goku. "So this is where you've been training! I should've known!" Videl stayed back and smiled as she watched Gohan and Goku.

"Good to see you too, son!" Goku laughed, greeting the two. "It looks like Piccolo found you! I would've gotten you two myself, but I was in the middle of training Uub, and we needed a lunch break, so..."

"So he just finished stuffing his face two minutes ago." Vegeta snickered, leaning on a nearby wall. "And his little sparring partner is taking a bath right now." Goku laughed nervously, and soon Gohan and Videl joined in.

"Hey, Goten, isn't that your mom?" Trunks asked, running to the edge of the Lookout and squinting at a small dot in the sky.

"Yeah it is..." Goten said, running next to Trunks and squinting at the Capsule Plane. "Hey! Your mom's in there, too!" Goten added. Trunks squinted, then gasped. Goten and Trunks looked at each other nervously, then ran into the building on the tower.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Goku asked as he saw the two kids duck under a table in the dining area of the tower.

"Uh..." Goten looked at Trunks, and Trunks smiled nervously at Goku.

"You see, Goten kind of came here without telling his mom where he was going!" Trunks said quickly, pointing at Goten.

"Hey Trunks! You didn't tell your mom either!" Goten shot back, pointing back at Trunks. The two continued to yell at each other as the Capsule Plane landed on the Lookout. The Plane opened as Chichi and Bulma stormed onto the Lookout in a rage.

"Goten, I know you're-" Chichi stopped short as she saw her husband. "Oh, Goku!" Chichi cried, running into her husbands arms. Bulma, seeing this display of affection, immediately calmed down. Goten and Trunks came out from their hiding places, hoping that their mothers would go easy on them because they were so happy. In the next instant, the two mothers had their respective sons by their ears as they sat down in the dining area.

"OK, I think we're about ready..." Dende said, smiling nervously as Goku and Vegeta approached him, eager to hear news of a good fight.

Suddenly, a flash emerged in the middle of the Lookout, then took the shape of a ball of light. A Capsule Vehicle emerged from this ball of light, and then the light disappeared. Dende, Mr. Popo, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl looked on shocked, but Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo were smiling. The Capsule Vehicle opened up to reveal an older, more mature Trunks. He looked at the others, surprised slightly, then smiled and waved.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Future Trunks laughed, and Bulma then recognized him and ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, Trunks!" Then she looked at her own Trunks. "I mean, my OTHER Trunks..." She let go of Future Trunks, blushing slightly. Goten and Trunks looked at Future Trunks curiously.

"Hey, that guy looks like you, Trunks!" Goten said, looking back and forth between Future Trunks and Trunks. Trunks ran over to his mother.

"Hey, mom, who is this guy?" Trunks asked, circling around Future Trunks and poking him to make sure he was real.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Kibito Kai said, startling everyone with his entrance. Everyone turned to see Kibito Kai step out from inside the Building on the Lookout, his face filled with concern. "The Grand Kai has informed me of a problem that needs your attention."

Just then, Uub stepped out from the bath area of the Lookout, rubbing a towel around his face and hair. He stopped short as he saw everyone gathered. "What's going on, guys?" He asked, looking at everyone. "Are we having a family reunion or something?"

"No, I'm afraid something terrible has happened." Kibito Kai said sadly, lowering his head. "I just received word from the Grand Kai that exactly one hour ago, Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, Brolli, Babidi and Dr. Gero all escaped from the HFIL!"

"One hour!" Everyone except Vegeta exclaimed.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?!" Gohan yelled, his hands shaking nervously.

Kibito Kai blushed slightly. "Well... the Grand Kai was... busy..." Kibito Kai lowered his head even more.

"Mmm, yeah, this Murder Death Head Bang Concert is da bomb, ya dig?" The Grand Kai laughed, dressed up in a very poor disguise as he "rocked on" with the 18-24 year-olds that were at the concert. "But dis party is taking longer than I thought, so I better forward that little situation to Kibito Kai, mmm yeah!" The Grand Kai sent the message to Kibito Kai as he continued to "get down with the music."

Everyone fell down as the Kibito Kai told them this.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled, getting back to his feet. "If someone like Cell or Frieza were to escape from the HFIL, I would certainly detect their energy!" Vegeta pointed at Kibito Kai.

"No, they didn't escape into... this world." Kibito Kai said mysteriously. Everyone stared at him. "It seems that Dr. Gero and Babidi used their combined knowledge of brain power and mysticism to open a hole into other Universes, different from ours."

"What do you mean, 'different'?" Piccolo asked, stepping forward. Goten and Trunks scratched their heads.

"You mean like how my world is different from this world, right?" Future Trunks asked, thinking the situation over.

"No..." Kibito Kai said. "I mean, different as in..." Kibito Kai struggled to explain. He finally gave up. "Look, I don't have time to explain it to you. Bulma," Kibito Kai said, gesturing to Vegeta's wife. "If you had the machine that Dr. Gero and Babidi created, could you get it to work?"

Bulma thought it over. "Probably, if it relied more on science than on magic."

Kibito Kai motioned with his hand, and the machine that King Yemma's workers found in HFIL appeared on the Lookout with a bright flash of light. Bulma went to the machine and looked it over.

"Wow, this is complicated..." Bulma said in amazement, looking over the machine. "I think that I could have it working in about one or two-" Bulma accidentally pushed one of the buttons, and the machine suddenly whirred to life, opening the same black hole that it had opened before. "Hey! I'm even smarter than I thought I was!" Bulma laughed, but then the Hole began to suck everyone in. Bulma attempted to grab onto the machine so she wouldn't be pulled into the dark void, but in the meantime it sucked in Chichi.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled, jumping in after her.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, jumping in after Goku.

"Gohan!" Videl and Piccolo yelled, jumping in as well.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten and Trunks yelled, jumping in after Piccolo.

"Kakkorat, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled, jumping in the void.

"Father!" Future Trunks yelled, jumping in after Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, hanging on as the void finally lifted the machine along with her and began to fly into it. Uub, however, grabbed on to Bulma.

"I've got you!" Uub yelled, but eventually he lost his grasp on Bulma's hand and she flew into the void along with the machine. The void began to close, but Uub followed the others into the void just before it did.

Well, that was Chapter 15! What do you think? Please R R! Now, the "teaser" for Chapter 16!

In the next Chapter: It looks like the Villains are going to be in for quite a surprise when the DBZ crew arrives on their worlds! It looks like Goku, Vegeta, Chichi and Bulma will be paying Cell and Justice League a visit, while Gohan and Videl have a date... with Frieza and the X-Men! Meanwhile, Piccolo will be baby-sitting the two half-sayains as the three of them face off against Brolli, and Future Trunks and Uub find themselves meeting Captain Marvel, the Hulk and Spider-Man! All (or at least some) of this in the next Chapter! See you soon!


End file.
